El amante del beisbol
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Wolfram no está interesado en el deporte favorito del rey, hasta un día decide prestarle mas atención. Gracias a eso descubre que esa era la clave para seducirlo. Yuuram.


**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

**Pareja:** Yuuram.

* * *

><p><strong>El amante del béisbol<strong>

.

.

.

.

—¿Quieres que vaya a ver un partido?

—Um, bueno, sí. Solo si tú quieres —dijo perdiendo casi toda la emoción que había mostrado hace un momento—. Pero creo que realmente no te atrae para nada el béisbol, ¿cierto?

En realidad no, no le atraía para nada el juego que a Yuuri tanto le apasionaba.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó para confirmar, pero parecía evidente que sí por el uniforme que el chico japonés tenia puesto. Unas enormes letras en su pecho asomaban debajo del protector negro, aunque no pudiera leerlas sabía que decían Shinma Lions. [1]

—Umm —murmuró y los ojos negros ya no lo miraban—, puede ser otro día, no tiene por qué ser ahora.

La situación se estaba tornando incomoda innecesariamente, y no es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Wolfram pasó el peso de su cuerpo hacia su otra pierna y colocó una mano en su cadera, en la otra sostenía el libro que pensaba leer.

—Está bien. —Solo esas palabras bastaron para sorprender a Yuuri y que volviera a mirarlo. Cuando le sonrió se sintió más confiado de querer darle el gusto—. Tengo el resto del día libre.

* * *

><p>No era el único espectador en las gradas. Al llegar al campo construido por los soldados se encontró con que habían muchísimas mejoras, tenían pasto, uniformes, mejores equipos, y la simple pero cómoda construcción de madera con asientos para los observadores. Greta estaba sentada junto Günter compartiendo algún tipo de aperitivo. Había un montón de soldados en el campo vistiendo dos tipos diferentes de uniformes.<p>

—Papá Wolf, aquí, aquí —le llamó la niña mientras agitaba la mano.

Yuuri se alejó de él cuando un grupo de soldados comenzaron a hacerle algunas preguntas, pudo ver por sobre el hombro que Conrart estaba parado más atrás usando el mismo color de uniforme que todos ellos. Obviamente era de su mismo equipo. Sintió un poco de celos, la camiseta que usaban era negra sobre pantalones blancos a contraste, el color real que solo pocos podían vestir. Los cascos también eran negros para todos, incluso para el bando contrario que vestía una camiseta roja. Si jugabas con el rey, tenías derecho a un casco negro como mínimo, lo cual para los soldados era algo sobre lo que alardear tanto dentro como fuera de las horas de trabajo.

Se acercó a su hija y aceptó la bebida que le ofrecía sentándose a su lado, era jugo de naranja con hielo.

—Viniste —le dijo emocionada poniendo las manos sobre su muslo y los pies colgando enérgicamente del banco—. Le dije a papá Yuu que si te invitabas no te negarías. Él cree que odias su juego.

Wolfram se sorprendió un poco y le arregló un mechón de cabello quitándoselo del rostro.

—No lo odio.

—Lo sé, pero él no, así que asegúrate de decírselo. Y si pudieras venir de vez en cuando Yuuri se pondría feliz.

Miró a Günter y el hombre le sonrió amable, su cabello estaba atado prolijamente en una coleta y solo unos mechones colgaban por delante.

—¿Quieres probar uno? —le preguntó y le mostro algún tipo de comida que no conocía. Siendo Günter, estaba seguro que tenía que ser comida del país de Yuuri.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó mientras lo tomaba, parecía alguna especie de embutido en un panecillo.

—Hoto-Dogu —intentó pronunciar Greta frunciendo el ceño.

—De acuerdo a las descripciones de su majestad el cocinero ha podido reproducirlo, es una comida típica de este tipo de eventos. No puede haber un partido de béisbol sin, como dice su traducción literal, perros calientes.

—¿P-perro? —Preguntó tarde, ya había comido un bocado completo—. ¿Está hecho de carne de perro?

—Oh, no, no. Es carne de ternera de cinco cuernos, nunca les dejaría usar otra cosa.

—Aahh… —Igualmente, estaba bueno fuera de lo que fuera.

La cara familiar de un soldado se acercó con una caja colgando de una tira de cuero al cuello, tenía varios agujeros y en ellos había varios frascos de colores, mas panecillos apilados y una cacerola de la cual solo se veía la tapa. La caja tenía pintado Shinma Lions en el frente.

—Oh, excelencia, nunca lo había visto por aquí. ¡Esta probando el Hot Dog! Pero como, ¿no tiene ninguna salsa? Eso es inaceptable, elija una de aquí.

—Dacascos, yo también quiero uno —pidió Greta. De la cacerola salió humo al abrirla y había más embutidos recién hervidos, lo colocó en un panecillo con unas pinzas y le puso el condimento que ella le indicó.

—Este es el último —advirtió Günter—, sino no comerá la cena.

—Ok.

Wolfram eligió el condimento color ocre y se dedicó a comer mientras miraba como Yuuri organizaba las posiciones y daba la señal de inicio.

Había pensado que esto solo era un juego de niños que su hermano usaba para pasar el rato en las villas fronterizas con los huérfanos, pero resultaba más complicado de lo esperado. Tenían reglas que no comprendía del todo, pero cada persona parecía saber exactamente qué hacer y donde pararse. Además, no era solo un guante y una pelota o un palo, tenía todo un sistema por turnos y se necesitaba gran cantidad de gente para ejecutarlo, más de la que se habría imaginado. Pronto terminó disfrutando el partido y descubriendo algunas facetas de Yuuri que no conocía.

Era uno de los únicos dos jugadores usando un equipo de protección en las piernas, las rodillas y el pecho, y su casco era más completo que el del resto cubriendo su cara con una rejilla. Lo cual sentido al ver que la persona que golpeaba con el palo estaba tan cerca y los pelotazos lanzados eran fuertes e iba directo hacia él como último destino. Yuuri daba órdenes de vez en cuando, corregía errores y hacia señas con los dedos de la mano libre a la altura de su ingle al tipo que lanzaba las pelotas. Era muy evidente que era quien realmente sabía como se jugaba un partido, pero aunque el resto a veces parecía perdido, estaban bien entrenados en el juego. Y se divertían, todo el mundo presente estaba contento.

Vio a uno de los jugadores de la contra amagar a querer correr hacia la última base donde se encontraba el Maou, lo reconoció como uno de los soldados de su propio escuadrón. Era Andru, y no tenía idea de que en su tiempo libre jugaba. Cuando salió disparado hacia la meta el resto de los jugadores se pasaron la pelota hasta que la recibió Yuuri y se puso en posición para enfrentarse al jugador que venía corriendo. Andru saltó y se arrastró por el piso para llegar a la marca mientras Yuuri se abalanzaba sobre él en una maraña de cuerpos, polvo y tierra. Se levantaron con los pantalones amarillos y Yuuri se sacó el casco, el partido había terminado. Wolfram se quedó con la impresión de que todo era más salvaje e interesante en vez de solo niñerías.

Se acercó a Yuuri, estaba transpirado y cubierto de tierra y polvo, sus pantalones blancos tenían una mancha de tierra anaranjada sobre todo su lado izquierdo.

—Wolf —le llamó agitado y dejó que Conrart siguiera organizando el resto de los preparativos para guardar las cosas—, te quedaste.

—¿Por qué me iría? ¿No querías que viera el partido completo?

—Es solo una práctica —dijo con modestia—, y no tenías que sentirte obligado a quedarte si no querías, los partidos son largos…

Uno de los soldados pregunto algo a lo cual Yuuri respondió rápido y volvieron a quedar solos.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó el joven rey llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza de manera tímida.

—Lo he disfrutado bastante. Para ser sincero, no pensé que fuera algo como esto, creía que solo era un juego de lanzar y atrapar una pelota.

Wolfram cruzo los brazos y cambio el peso de su cuerpo de lado. El sol desaparecería en el horizonte en menos de una hora.

—Me sorprende que hayan tantas personas y sea tan duro como para terminar así de sucio.

—¡¿Te gusto?! —Preguntó de nuevo retóricamente, mucho más emocionado. Yuuri estuvo a punto de poner una mano sobre su brazo pero se detuvo al ver que tenía la palma completamente sucia—. Creo que necesito un buen baño.

Wolfram volvió a observarlo de arriba abajo, tenía el guante abajo del brazo, el casco en la mano y sonreía alegre como siempre. La suciedad no opacaba su belleza para nada.

—Te queda bien.

—¿He?

Wolfram corrió la vista a un lado y se rascó la barbilla intentando parecer despreocupado, lo miró de reojo directo al pecho y luego a la cara—. Ese uniforme te queda bien.

Hubo un pequeño silencio sin que se le ocurriera algo para decir y que la conversación continuara de forma natural. Extrañamente, Yuuri paso de un gesto sorprendido a una sonrisa coqueta. Wolfram se ruborizo un poco, no esperaba una reacción como esa.

—A ti también te quedaría bien.

Se sorprendió por su actitud tan segura y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. _"¿Qué me pasa, porque me siento tan estúpido? Solo estamos conversando"_ pensó y pateó ligeramente el piso levantando un poco la tierra polvosa.

—¿Me estas invitando a jugar?

—¿Quieres? —respondió enseguida.

El ambiente estaba raro entre ellos y a Yuuri comenzó a afectarle notablemente, se rascó la mejilla como siempre y luego miró su mano recordando que la tenía demasiado sucia para eso y se la fregó en el pantalón. Wolfram lo vio murmurar algo mirando el piso y luego volverse más decidido.

—Vamos a practicar de nuevo la próxima semana, me gustaría que jugaras con el equipo. Pero tendrás que practicar conmigo un poco antes de eso, para saber las reglas y algunas cosas básicas primero. Te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber.

Yuuri cambio las cosas de mano y comenzó a caminar junto a él hacia el castillo.

—Primero, vamos a hablar un poco sobre el béisbol en la Tierra, porque está claro que no tenías idea de cómo era en realidad un partido…

Wolfram escuchó en silencio la mayor parte del camino, aunque él no lo supiera, estaba sufriendo una de esas conversaciones unilaterales de Yuuri cuando se emocionaba.

* * *

><p>Se había puesto ropa cómoda, era pleno verano y los pantalones de tela ligera le llegaban solo hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. La camisa blanca tres cuartos tenia los puños dados vueltas hacia arriba y abrochados por encima de los codos. El sol de la tarde pegaba de lado reflejándose blanco sobre la cabellera negra de Yuuri a la distancia.<p>

Wolfram estaba en la tercera base, Conrart era el pitcher de turno, el resto de los soldados que se ofrecieron ocupaban las demás posiciones. Era una práctica libre, con equipo básico y sin uniformes.

Con un pie sobre la almohadilla blanca de cuero avanzo un poco, las manos a los lados hechas puños esperando el instante en que intentaría robar la base. Sería más divertido de este modo, mucho más que esperar la jugada correcta.

Esperó, se le tensaron los músculos y salió disparado corriendo con Yuuri en el centro de su vista. Él lo miro, lo estaba esperando confiado. A escasos metros, cuando la inercia de su marcha lo llevaba al vuelo lo más rápido que su cuerpo podía, se dio cuenta de que no tenía puesto los protectores y ningún plan en concreto. No podía chocarlo así, ni tampoco estaba seguro de qué debería hacer. La indicación de Yuuri había sido tirarse al piso si era necesario con tal de anotar una carrera, pero dudó, ya no le quedaba terreno para realizar un barrido. Clavó los talones en la tierra y se levantó el polvo, pisó con fuerza con el pie izquierdo clavándolo sobre el cuero y Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido. Y le cayó encima.

Las palmas de sus manos golpearon con fuerza la tierra, su pierna derecha intento evitar el cuerpo debajo suyo para no hacerle daño mientras mantenía la otra pierna estirada lo más que podía para no despegar el pie del piso. Estaba en la posición más extraña que podría pensar, pero no le dolía nada, y por la cara de sorpresa de la persona debajo suyo tampoco parecía sufrir dolor alguno.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —preguntó Yuuri, su tono de voz fue melódico, un tanto juguetón. El guante estaba al lado de su cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo reposando en el piso. Sonrió de una manera que solo había visto antes una vez antes, coqueto, casi seductor.

Wolfram se lo quedó mirando, no sabía que pensar acerca de esa expresión todavía. La vez anterior había sido durante el partido, una sonrisa cautivadora que parecía ser la invitación a algo que no quedaba claro.

—Robar una carrera.

—¿Hu? —Su respuesta mató el momento.

Miraron hacia abajo y a un lado de sus cuerpos, Wolfram se tiró de lado sin mover su pierna y se vio claramente que su talón aún estaba sobre la almohadilla.

—Creo que esto cuenta como una carrera —dijo orgulloso. No era lo que había planeado del todo, pero a último momento consiguió lo que quería.

Aunque ahora se quedaría pensando que significaba esa mirada que Yuuri le ofrecía mientras sonreía mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

* * *

><p>Tres días después Wolfram aún no se podía sacar la imagen de la cabeza. Había sido tan… sugestivo, sensual. <em>"Demonios, incluso he soñado con eso"<em>.

Pero solo habían sido unas pocas veces, la última la más evidente a su parecer, porque la posición en la que estaban era tan sugerente que no dejaba a la duda que le estaría pasando por la cabeza. Pero seguía sin poder creer que Yuuri, su Yuuri, el chico inocentón que se hacia el tonto ante cualquier indirecta, fuera quien se hubiera comportado de esa manera sabiendo lo que hacía.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el objeto de sus preocupaciones entró muy contento.

—¡Wolf! ¡Llego tu uniforme! Me crucé al costurero en el camino y lo convencí de que me dejara traerlo yo mismo.

Yuuri fue a paso apresurado hasta el lugar destinado como cambiador y corrió el biombo luego de dejar la ropa doblada sobre una silla.

—¿Que estas esperando? Tienes que probártelo ahora.

—¿Ahora? Pero falta poco para la cena.

—Sí, ahora, solo póntelo rápido que quiero ver cómo te queda.

Si el rey lo pedía, ¡nade podía negarse! Wolfram dejó que Yuuri lo apresurara entre sonrisas a meterse detrás del cambiador y se puso los pantalones blancos con una raya negra al costado y la camiseta negra que llevaba bordado el nombre del equipo. Sentía que la ropa le calzaba perfecto, pero estaba seguro de que si algo se escapaba a sus ojos el costurero lo vería mañana y lo arreglarían.

Salió del cambiador y Yuuri lo miro de arriba abajo con una blanca sonrisa.

—¡Te queda perfecto!

Wolfram se miró al espejo, su reflejo le devolvió la imagen vestida con ese color que tanto quiso usar desde el día del partido. Los pantalones ceñidos marcaban la silueta de sus caderas angulares perfectamente, y la camiseta metida dentro del cinturón terminaba de estilizar la forma triangular de su cuerpo masculino. Le gustaba como le quedaba, incluso parecía tener la espalda un poquito más ancha de lo que era, lo cual le ponía contento ya que él también anhelaba un cuerpo más desarrollado como el de sus hermanos.

Al ver por sobre su hombro a través del espejo vio que Yuuri miraba fijamente su cuerpo, sus ojos se movieron lentamente hacia abajo y se quedaron ahí. _"¿Qué, tengo algo?"_ dudó Wolfram y se giró para verse desde todos los ángulos en el espejo, no había nada, así que se contorsionó un poco para llegar a ver bien su trasero. Nada. Y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Ciertamente ese pantalón marcaba bien sus atributos en la parte trasera. En realidad, todos los uniformes lo hacían, ya lo había apreciado en el campo anteriormente. No había querido mirar con detenimiento a los soldados, pero su vista lo traicionaba si se trataba de Yuuri. _"¿Y ahora él me mira a mí? Tal vez es inevitable… tal vez es solo porque el uniforme te obliga a hacerlo"_. No estaba seguro de querer que toda la gente le anduviese mirando el culo porque el pantalón lo marcaba de esa manera, ya no le estaba resultando tan linda la idea del uniforme.

—Creo que voy a pedir que lo modifiquen…

—¿Por qué? si te queda perfecto.

Wolfram se ruborizó un poco sin poder evitarlo, la expresión de Yuuri era serena pero sus ojos seguían clavados en su cuerpo.

—Es solo que me incomoda un poco. —Se dio una bofetada mental al sentirse tan pasivo.

Se sentía un poco cohibido en ese momento. Se volvió a mirar al espejo distraído y al volver a observar por sobre el hombro Yuuri lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, ya no cabía duda de que era lo que estaba mirando. Se dio vuelta de golpe y lo miró directo a los ojos, él le sonrió de forma cautivadora y se le aflojaron las piernas.

—Hey, Wolf. Piensa rápido —dijo Yuuri y arrojó un objeto que tenía en las manos hacia él de improvisto. Logró atajarlo a la altura de sus caderas de pura suerte, era una pelota de béisbol. _"¿Desde cuándo la tenía en las manos?"_.

Un cuerpo se abalanzó sobre él, las manos sobre sus mejillas, iba a gritar pero terminó por cerrar los labios con fuerza cuando Yuuri lo besó. La pelota de cuero cosido cayó al piso y rebotó una sola vez antes de alejarse rodando.

—Deberías ver tu cara ahora mismo. —La voz de Yuuri lo devolvió a la realidad y lo observó con la boca ligeramente abierta del asombro. Los brazos del joven rey lo rodearon por los hombros mientras le sonreía encantadoramente.

Esta vez esperaba el beso. La torpeza de Yuuri venia de la mano con su inexperiencia, pero eran sus ganas lo que le volvían loco, de la misma forma torpe se abrazó a su pecho y respondió con énfasis. Las manos de Yuuri alejaron sus cuerpos, pero no sus bocas, para poder pasar las manos por debajo de sus brazos y tomarlo por la espalda arrugando la tela de la camiseta y presionándolo de nuevo contra él. Cuando intentó alejarse de Yuuri él no le dejó, lo atrajo de vuelta contra su boca demandante y a la vez cariñoso.

—¿Que sucede contigo? —no pudo evitar preguntar asombrado.

—Me gustas. —La voz de Yuuri y esas palabras le aceleraron el corazón entre besos cortos sobre sus labios—. Esta cosa —dijo mientras tiraba de la camiseta—, me vuelve loco.

Wolfram rio, desde el fondo de la garganta y con voz ronca—. ¿Tienes un fetiche?

—Se ve realmente bien en ti —se defendió el amante del beéisbol y lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, apoyó su frente contra la suya y le miro más tímidamente mientras se ruborizaba.

Wolfram apoyó su nariz contra la de su rey suavemente y pasó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza mientras se dejaba ir completamente en esos ojos negros.

—Si hubiera sabido…

…lo hubiera usado antes.

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque las acciones eran más importantes que las palabras en ese momento. Yuuri no era bueno con las palabras, pero estaba descubriendo que si lo era con todo lo demás.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

><p>[1] <strong>Shinma Lions<strong>: el equipo favorito de Yuuri de Japón es Seibu Lions, así que en Shin Makoku decidí ponerle un nombre similar en honor a eso.


End file.
